deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory
The is a location and was a Safe House featured in Dead Island. Property of Geo-Pharm, it is a hidden facility in the middle of the jungle. It is credited as being the source of the virus by Mowen, though the true source is the local cannibal tribes that are infected with Kuru, mixed with a strain of HIV. The Hero must go there during the quest River Trip. Dr. Robert West, the head scientist, claims the site was simply used to test cosmetics and needed to be hidden in order to protect themselves from animal rights activists. However, the work and equipment, including cages clearly designed to hold large primates, imply otherwise. The log entry obtained from the journalist on site claimed the Laboratory had a force of armed security personnel, and the available shotgun ammunition makes them seem very well prepared for control of the infected. The missions given by members of the science team at the Laboratory often show the true understanding of the infection that the scientists possess, although they never admit to being involved in the outbreak. The outsides of the Laboratory have been overrun with a large amount of the zombies, ranging in variety from Walkers to Rams and Butchers. However, what can be seen hints of a facility designed to keep prying eyes out, but ultimately failed to stop the outbreak escaping into the jungle. Upon arrival, the Hero encounters Will and unlocks the door to let the survivors in. After completing the quest Pure Blood the Hero returns with Yerema and tells her to wait there. After completing the quest Back in Black, the player will automatically trigger the last main quest of Act III, No Time to Talk, where the Voice tells the Hero to go and check the Laboratory since screams were heard on the radio. When the Hero arrives there, most of the surviving personnel has either been killed or infected. This excludes Frank, who SOMETIMES stays in his area, with his arms folded. Once all the Infected have been killed and the Vaccine is taken, he will be there. There is a certain zombie that spawns in the lab that heavily resembles Joel Dirt, although his hat is white instead of blue. The Hero then finds Yerema, the only survivor, locked in a cage and crying. They then free her and the Voice contacts them and urges to look for a vaccine. After the Hero finds the vaccine, the Voice urges them to hurry up and go to the Prison. Warning: The player will not be able to return back from the prison until story completion, or starting a new game. Other locations An inaccessible room #1 There is an inaccessible room just outside of the Laboratory, near the Communication Center. Though the door to the room cannot be interacted with and the player won't be able to get in there directly, it's still possible to get in there, although getting in is more of a challenge and there's nothing very valuable to get inside the room. However, if the player is bored or curious and wants to explore the room, below are a few steps they should follow. (It's recommended to clear the area of any infected first.) Note that getting out of the room will be more tricky than getting in there. * There is a white broken down truck with two red propane tanks loaded into it. To the right of the truck a window may be seen that can be used to get inside the room. * There is a jeep just outside of the Laboratory that can be taken to the area and parked between the white truck and the window, though this might require some patience. The front of the jeep should be aligned with the window. * If the jeep is aligned well, the player will be able to crouch and "squeeze" the Hero through the window. At this stage, if will help a lot if the player lowers the character's head, as it will lower the body as well. * There are a few lootables inside, including a metal chest and a refrigerator which may yield a Brand Champagne, and a few wallets that contain some cash. * There is a window to the right of the inaccessible door with a drawer in front of it. After the player smashes some equipment from the top of the drawer, they should position themselves there. Because of the ventilation above it, they'll need to find a place where is curved around into another direction and use the spot to make the jump. * Once the player is on top of the drawer, they're gonna need to repeat one of the steps above and "squeeze" the Hero through the window and out of the building. White Broken down truck.jpg|A broken down truck Aline.jpg|A perfect alignment Refrigator3.jpg|A refrigerator Metal chest.jpg|A metal chest Window besides door.jpg|The exit window Curved.jpg|The key to the exit Teh angle.jpg|The perfect angle Here we go.jpg|One last step Lower.jpg|Crouch there We are out!.jpg|A piece of cake! A swamp hut Just north of Ope's Cave lies the Laboratory area swamp, also known as Floater Swamp due to the significant number of Floaters are found in the swamp in addition to the Walkers and Infected. It is recommended the Hero prepares well before exploring this area as the large number of Floaters make the swamp extremely difficult. In the northern end of the swamp is a hut that the player can access, though it requires a certain effort, and that acts as a temporary safe house. Inside the hut there are a lot of baskets the player can loot, as well as a metal chest and a number of snacks and energy drinks. hut in the swamp.jpg|The hut nut location.jpg|The location Gallery Geo Pham 1.jpg|The Geo-Pharm logo Geo Pham 2.jpg|Another logo, just outside geo pham 4.jpg|Another logo, inside Safe 3.jpg|A safe in Will's room Safe 2.jpg|Another safe Safe 1.jpg|And another safe Refrigator2.jpg|Refrigerator in Dr. West's room Refrigator.jpg|Another refrigerator Refrigator3.jpg|In the inaccessible room geo pham 3.jpg|The Laboratory entrance Category:Dead Island locations Category:Safehouses